1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to industrial robots, and particularly to a robot arm assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An industrial robot, such as a six-axis robot, may include a first mechanical arm rotating around one axis and a second mechanical arm rotatably connected to the first mechanical arm and rotating around another axis. An actuator, such as a detector, a welding device, a gripper or a cutting tool, is mounted on a distal end of the second mechanical arm to execute specific tasks. In industrial robots of this kind, each of the first mechanical arm and the second mechanical arm is driven by a motor to rotate around an axis. The two motors may be located at a supporting arm rotatably connected to the first mechanical arm, and are arranged along the length direction of the supporting arm, which increases the length of the supporting arm and the total volume of the six-axis robot. The six-axis robot of related art cannot be installed to operate safely in a small workspace or small working area.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.